Elise's Unspoken Words
by Rivi Laurant
Summary: "How would Elise feel if she's still alive after Mar left her?"... was the question that made this story. Yes, this is about what the words would Elise let out if she was ever given the chance to speak before she's gone...


I saw the one I loved the most turning his back on me. Leaving me alone here, until my fragile doll skin rot. I would never be forgiven. Mär hates me. I will never get the love from him anymore. Alone, in front of the well, deep inside the dark forest. He'll never come back for me.

No humans. No animals. Only the trees those look like as dead as me. Not moving, not speaking, not even blinking. The drying hair was swayed by the wind, the wind as cold as his back when he turn them to me. I felt dead, but I could feel the cold tears dropping and making my face wet, the face even paler than snow. The broken doll, left alone in a faraway forest, is what you could define me as.

Mä... It was my fault. The regrets I felt in my heart are killing me. Even if I will rot and crushed into pieces someday, the regrets will still make it worse. I do't care if my body rots, but it's my heart that's rotting. Bit by bit, crushing into pieces. Pushed the tears to come out from my eyes, until they dried out.

Mär... forgive me. I know, I know you wouldn't. I just want you to know that I'm sorry. If only I was given the chance to say that, I would. However, destiny was being cruel to me, as cruel as she was to you and Elisabeth. Yet she is fair. The undying love of the two of you was given a gift. The gift was your eternal happiness in that paradise. You two have been through a lot of things, you deserved the best. Yet for me... maybe this is the best of what destiny decides on me. I have opposed destiny, even trying to take you together with me into the depths of hell. I am a cursed doll, I deserve this.

Mär... If I was given the chance... I want to recover everything. I want to recover it like nothing ever happened. Just like before. No taking revenges. No more hatred and sadness. We should just live in happiness. I should never take you into the depths of hell. We should just live together happily in the eternal paradise. I am a cursed doll. And I bring along the curse together with you, and the curse also influenced you. I'm sorry...

If only I was given more time... I would like to restart everything from the very beginning. I would just take you to Elisabeth right away without taking anyone's revenge. That way, you'll gain happiness earlier, and... I wouldn't be left alone like this. You wouldn't hate me... I'm sorry, Mär. Forgive me... I know of my useless words, but I wished you to understand that this time... I really regret everything I did. I'm saying the truth, if you still want to believe me.

"You wouldn't need to push yourself like that, Elise..."

The girl startled as the voice of her beloved spoke. She raised her head a little, since she could no longer move the other parts of her body. Even blinking had become really difficult for her. The girl couldn't speak. She doesn't feel like she deserve to speak to someone whose life was ruined because of her.

"We could still fix everything..."

"That's right. It's never too late..." The other voice spoke, the lady whose strong heart had released Mär from the curse, Elisabeth, was there.

Elise felt so guilty. It was all her fault Mär's and Elisabeth's life were ruined so badly. Yet now they treated her gently and kindly like that. She just couldn't bear the sins. She would love to just rot and disappear than being treated nicely by them. Because she knew she doesn't deserve it.

"We'll still be able to live happily together... Elise. Come with us." Mar lent his hand.

Elise shook her head with all her might, would be the last of her lifetime.

"No... it's fine. I don't deserve it... in order to gain forgiveness... I know I should disappear..." She spoke with the last powers she had on her. As the body little by little go rotten and disappear just like dust. "I won't last for so long... My time's up..."

"But Elise! There's still—" Elisabeth resisted.

"Mär... Elisabeth, too... I'm sorry... If I was given more time... I would love to live happily with the two of you..."

"Elise..."

"Goodbye..."

And I disappeared, turning into dust and blown by the wind.


End file.
